


Smells like teen spirit

by mikeymaika



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: Собственно, тупо пвп про Артура, Билла, и их общие воспоминанияБританские Queer as Folk ЗАСТАВИЛИ МЕНЯ НАПИСАТЬ ЭТОпруф:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31N4QGYJUZg





	Smells like teen spirit

Они ввалились в первую подвернувшуюся комнату быстрее, чем остальные вообще заметили их отсутствие. 

— Быстрее! — зашипел Артур, отшвыривая ногой пустой бочонок.   
— Удар у тебя нехилый, — торопливо, зло произнес Билл, все еще трогая саднящий нос — ты соображаешь, что творишь? 

Артур неожиданно широко улыбнулся, вот прямо так, стоя посреди всего этого сваленного в кучу хлама. В соседней комнате захохотал Бэдивер. Интересно, они там все думают, что здесь за стеной — драка? Спросить бы потом. Артур улыбнулся так, чтобы Билл увидел, какие у него зубы — крепкие, белые, ровные. Клыкастый ублюдок. 

— Давно мечтал вот так тебе врезать, — радостно сказал он, стягивая рубаху одним слитным, красивым движением. Билл засмотрелся, потом сморгнул наваждение.   
— Давно? — глупо спросил он, подходя ближе. Артур не смущался, давал себя потрогать: Билл водил руками по его телу, смазывая пот. Билл тоже хотел улыбнуться, но вышло не так, и криво.   
— Ну, с тех самых пор, — сказал Артур, расшнуровывая себе штаны, — как ты взял меня за ухо и вытолкал из тронного зала. Ну и гад же ты был. 

Билл потянул за край чужих штанов, шагнул еще ближе, совсем близко — чтобы прижаться наконец к этому сильному, большому телу. Под ногой Артура что-то хрустнуло, он споткнулся, делая шаг назад, и уперся спиной о стену, расставляя ноги. 

— Руки у тебя дрожат. Красота. Что, не думал, что выпадет случай? — спросил Артур, приподнимая бедра навстречу. Билл прикусил губу и жадно обхватил рукой чужой член. Он дышал, старался дышать глубоко, через нос — разбитый, мать его, нос! 

— Недаром же я пересекся с тобой в борделе, — хмыкнул Билл, глядя, как Артур жмурится от удовольствия, — подождал бы полчаса, и ты бы мне сам дал, за пару монет.   
— Что ты сказал? — произнес Артур, свирепея в одну секунду. 

Он снова улыбнулся: злой, безрассудной улыбкой, рассчитывая, куда побольнее ударить на этот раз. Билл перехватил взгляд и сжал пальцы на члене сильнее — подался вперед, наваливаясь грудью на грудь, скользнул другой ладонью за поясницу, вниз, раздвинул пальцами ягодицы.   
— У тебя рука мокрая, — сипло, медленно сказал Артур.   
— Успел облизать. Не благодари, — глухо ответил Билл, и просунул внутрь один палец. Он держал Артура за член, прижимал всем своим весом к стене, и толкался пальцем глубже и глубже: до тех пор, пока Артур не застонал, совсем уж позорно выгибая спину.   
— Пара монет, Артур, — снова, с мстительным удовольствием произнес Билл. Он просунул палец почти до конца, чуть провернул и стал толкаться вторым.   
— Что ты делаешь, — зашептал Артур, сжимая в себе пальцы, — ты совсем с ума сошел, сейчас кто-нибудь выйдет.   
— Ты дал бы мне за пару монет? — все еще не понимая всей глубины своего восторга, спросил Билл. Артур молчал как рыба, тихо дыша сквозь зубы. Билл трахал его двумя пальцами — держа за член и лениво водя по нему ладонью.   
— Ну же, ответь. Ответь мне, мальчишка, — почти приказал он, смотря, как Артур приоткрывает рот, скалясь в злобе и удовольствии одновременно.   
— Да, — наконец прохрипел он, ударяясь затылком о стену и мучительно закрывая глаза, — да, чертов ты засранец. 

Билл вытащил пальцы, убрал руку с члена: он все так же прижимался к Артуру, чувствуя каждую его мышцу, каждое его движение и вдох. Билл протянул руку и взял Артура за ухо, больно сжимая и дергая вверх. 

— Так? Так это было? — зачем-то спросил он. Артур тихо зарычал, бледнея и дыша все чаще.   
— Да, — сказал он.   
— И тебе понравилось? — снова спросил Билл.   
— Тогда или сейчас? — просто ответил Артур.   
— Повернись, — попросил его Билл, не выпуская ухо из пальцев. 

В соседней комнате снова кто-то захохотал. Сквозь неплотно пригнанные доски в комнату проникал тусклый солнечный свет: Билл смотрел, как его отсветы ложатся на красивое, невероятно притягательное лицо Артура, на его тело. Было хорошо, слишком хорошо. Артур повернулся, уперся лбом в стену и сам спустил штаны — от этого Билл стиснул зубы, мысленно выругался и сплюнул на пальцы. Он снова притиснулся вплотную, уткнулся носом в чужой загривок, понюхал зачем-то — Артур пах потом и металлом, как и сам Билл. Двумя пальцами он снова погладил дырку, раздвинул ягодицы, быстро расшнуровался сам и приставил головку ко входу.

— Артур, — позвал он зачем-то. Тот невнятно замычал, прогнулся в пояснице, едва не насадившись сам. Билл выругался вслух, крепко ухватил Артура за бедро и постепенно вошел. Словно усмиряя, честное слово. 

— А за сколько монет я мог бы получить твой рот? — спросил он, не ожидая, что ему ответят: Артур тихо, хрипло стонал, все ниже наклоняя голову.   
— За пять? — сдавленно предположил Билл, полностью выходя, и затем снова вгоняя член до конца. Задница Артура растянулась быстро: было тесно, но приятно, мокро, но не обжигающе горячо. Билл позволил себе тихо застонать.

— Посетители часто хотели тебя вместо девчонок? — спросил Билл, ускоряясь. Артур что-то хмыкнул, хрипло застонал — чуть громче, чем следовало.   
— Я... бил им рожи, — выдавил он, прогибаясь — прогибаясь ниже, еще ниже, расставляя ноги шире. Билл до боли сжал руками его бедра.   
— Дрочи, — сказал он дрожащим голосом, — дрочи себе. Я бы не отказался заплатить и за это тоже. 

Артур как-то неожиданно высоко всхлипнул, опустил одну руку вниз, и стал торопливо отдрачивать себе, стараясь попасть в темп толчков Билла. Тот снова уткнулся носом в чужой загривок, снова понюхал: теперь это был другой пот, другой запах. Гораздо правильнее. Лучше.  
— Сожмись, — тихо произнес Билл, и кончил внутрь, хватая ртом воздух. Артур вскинулся, задрожал, видимо, кончая тоже: он сжимал Билла в себе, не отлипая от стены, вцепившись перепачканной рукой в свой член. 

— Ну же, повернись, — попросил Билл. Артур вздохнул, помедлив. В комнате теперь было жарко; когда тот, наконец, оторвался от стены, грузно приваливаясь к ней плечом, Билл заметил на лице Артура растерянное, почти удивленное выражение.   
— Ты красивый, — зачем-то сказал Билл, натягивая штаны. Он взял Артура за подбородок, погладил пальцами нос и губы: тот как-то сразу приоткрыл их, вздрогнул.   
— Ты красивый, и моя сперма в тебе, — произнес Билл мягко, со вкусом, вовсе не желая унизить. Он знал, что как бы Артур не старался, сперма стекает по его бедрам. Он знал, что Артур растерял всю свою злость и почему-то не бьет Билла — не орет на Билла, не прогоняет его. Ухо у Артура было красное, почти багровое.   
— Извини, — как-то глухо сказал Билл, прежде чем поцеловать Артура. Тот зло клацнул зубами, дернул шеей и едва не укусил: Билл всегда думал, что Артур целуется именно так. Он подтянул вверх его штаны, сам зашнуровал их: положил ладони на плоский, сильный живот, пальцами надавливая на горячую, скользкую от пота кожу. Артур целовался, как жадный ублюдок — перехватывал почти утраченную инициативу, царапался бородой и тяжко, загнанно дышал. 

— Мой рот, тебе — бесплатно, — вдруг сказал он, отстраняясь, и тихо захохотал, запрокидывая голову. Билл закрыл лицо руками, которые — вот незадача — пахли Артуром. Все вокруг пахло Артуром, и Билл терялся в этом запахе. 

— А сейчас извини ты, — весело, чуть с издевкой сказал Артур — и врезал Биллу под дых, так, что тот скрючился пополам. Артур ударил еще, ногой: Билл повалился на пол, хватая ртом воздух, и блаженно закрывая глаза. Пол, куски сена, бочонки, разбросанные повсюду, тоже пахли Артуром. И он не чувствовал ни одного удара.


End file.
